


Forget These Feelings

by ImotoChan



Series: HQ!! boys are too cute [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, what is this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata likes him, and it really should be simple. Tsukishima likes him back. But the two are idiots, and don't know of each other's emotions, or of the other's around them. They ignore their emotions, and hope for the best. But, they should know that they can't have what they want if they never try. The feelings should just be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget These Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I DONT EVEN KNOW. My friend told me about this ship and I just had to write it but I didn't think it would end up so sad. My summary doesn't do a very good job of explaining the plot, but yeah, um, I really hope you like it! READ THE NOTES AT THE END. Teehee, enjoy~

"Idiot."  
"Hey!"  
"It's your own fault for getting distracted."  
"So! That doesn't mean you can slam the ball into my face!!"

"T-tsukki--"

Tsukishima waves off the brunette. 

"Your own fault."

They continue to argue until Daichi appears behind Hinata. He clears his throat, and glares at them. 

"Ah, I'm sorry, captain!!" Hinata bows. 

"Tsch." The blonde clicks his tongue. 

"Ehhh, Tsukishima, respect your upperclassmen," Tanaka grabs the back of his head and forces him to bow. 

Tsukishima frowns, and lifts his head once Tanaka lets go. 

"Don't do that."

"You can't tell me what to do." Tanaka attempts to intimidate him, but Tsukishima walks away. 

"Hey! Respect your senpai!" He reaches out to give him a good punch, but Daichi and Sugawara hold him back. 

"Ah...could we get back to the game? We have to lock up soon." Takeda interrupts the boys.

"Yes, sensei!"

The team was playing a practice game amongst themselves.

Tsukishima had blocked a spike right into Hinata, and thus the argument had started.

"Hinata."

"Eek, y-yes?"

Kageyama lowers his gaze, staring right at Hinata. 

"Don't get distracted."

"O-okay!"

Kageyama huffs, returning to his position. 

Hinata was relieved that no one asked why he was distracted, because that answer would be embarrassing, and be a big punch to his pride.

Of course, Kageyama knew why Hinata was distracted, and didn't ask for that exact reason. He couldn't stand to hear the truth.  
________________________________________________

Only Yamaguchi notices the way Tsukki lights up talking with Hinata, only he notices the shine in his golden eyes. 

Despite his endless rude words and condescending tone, Yamaguchi knew about Tsukki.

How he hides his emotions behind a wall, afraid to get hurt.

How he doesn't want to try, because in the end, he'll fail.

Yamaguchi knew Tsukki too well, which is why it hurt.

It hurt to know that Tsukki would never harbor any romantic feelings toward him. It hurt to know that Tsukki wanted someone else. It hurt to know that he could never compete with Hinata. It hurt to know how inferior he was, how little he was thought of it, and it hurt to know that Tsukki was hurting.

Yamaguchi wants to march up to Hinata and tell him how Tsukki feeks, tell him to try and change Tsukki back to how he was before middle school, because Yamaguchi had tried and failed. He wanted to tell Hinata to fix Tsukki, that Tsukki wasn't really bad guy, and that if it was Hinata, Tsukki would change.

It hurt to know he couldn't help the one he loved, and that only Hinata could.

Instead of taking action, Yamaguchi just stood in the background, trying to pull out the good side of Tsukki in front of the others. 

The side he wanted for himself.

But, Yamaguchi wouldn't, he couldn't, have Tsukki change anymore than he already had. 

So he ignores his own feelings, only paying mind to Tsukki's. 

Even if he's broken, as long as Tsukki is fixed, it doesn't matter. 

________________________________________________

"Ah, Kageyama! Your sets keep getting better!" Hinata grins, staring at his palm that had just spiked a ball.

Kageyama nods, and seems to blush. "You need to move faster."

Hinata huffs, and Kageyama pulls on his ear, angrily telling him to listen.

Tsukishima watches with a sigh, and Yamaguchi tells him to go over there and say something.

The blonde looks at him like he's an idiot.

Hinata's eyes wander while Kageyama scolds him, and he quickly spots Tsukishima talking to Yamaguchi.

Something in his chest does a flip-flop when he seems them standing so close, speaking in hushed tones.

Kageyama notices and follows his gaze. 

He mumbles something about distractions and releases Hinata, and marches back to his spot. 

________________________________________________

Kageyama didn't want to believe it until the words came from Hinata himself.

One day after practice, the upperclassmen, now third years, had left early, leaving their underclassmen to lock up. 

Tsukishima had glanced around, and sighed, quickly gathering his belongings and leaving. Yamaguchi followed, apologizing to the others.

The rest of the team slowly trickled out, leaving Kageyama and, unwillingly, Hinata to close the gym.

They had just left when Hinata turned to Kageyama, his face bright red, and had rambled, 

"Iliketsukishimawhatdoido?"

Kageyama had understood him, but asked "what?" anyway.

"I like Tsukishima, what do I do?" Hinata repeats, louder and clearer this time.

Kageyama sighs, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you know stuff!" Hinata exclaims.

"Just...tell him. Or pretend you don't."

"Pretend...?"

"Tsukishima's a jerk, so if you tell him, who knows what he'd say. Just pretend you don't. The feelings will go away eventually."

"Really?" Hinata asks, eyes wide, an endearing look. 

"Y-yes." Kageyama begins to walk, trying his best to calm his heart, thankful for Hinata's obliviousness. 

Hinata skips after him, and says a thanks.

Yamaguchi feels himself fall against the brick wall, his feet giving way. He had come back to grab his water bottle, and hadn't intended to eavesdrop.

The tears fall out, and he shakes with his sobs.

He really had no chance now.

But, after seeing how Kageyama was, he felt just a little lighter.

It was nice to know someone else was in the same position as you. 

________________________________________________

It came suddenly; the upperclassmens' graduation. 

Hinata, of course, cried, clinging to Nisinoya and Tanaka, while they cried as well, clinging back.

Suga, Asahi, and Daichi stuck to themselves, and Kageyama along with Yamaguchi congratulated them.

Some new promising first years had joined, but the club wouldn't be the same without them.

Later, at the party, Hinata had scolded Tsukishima, saying that he should at least congratulate the upperclassmen.

Yamaguchi elbowed him, saying the same.

Irritated, Tsukishima reluctantly agreed. 

He said (to their shock) good luck to each and every 3rd year, and goodbye as well.

His sincerity made Hinata's face flush. 

One more year. 

One more year of pretending.

________________________________________________

 

"Hinata!" 

The orange headed boy seemingly flew back ten feet, slamming into the building. 

The group of men saw the blonde running towards them, and quickly scattered.

"Why the hell are you walking through this part of town?" Tsukishima asks, glaring at the men running off.

"Short cut." Hinata says, a small smile on his face.

"If you got hurt, the captain would be pissed, and Kageyama is such a pain when he's angry. Really all the time, actually." Tsukishima frowns.

Hinata stands up, brushing himself off. "Thanks for saving me." His smile spreads from ear to ear. 

"Tsch, whatever." The blonde leans in, flicking some dirt off of Hinata's face, and then pulls back again. "I'll walk you home."

Hinata nodded energetically, quick to take up his offer.

Kageyama stands a little ways off, hiding himself behind the building. He holds his head in his hands, letting out a few breathless sighs. He should've be the one to save Hinata, not Tsukishima. Why did things never go his way? But, he knew that if Hinata was to be happy, it would only be with Tsukishima. So he lets out a tearless sob, deciding to not regret giving up on Hinata, and that it would be for the best in the end.

The two walk home together, arms occasionally brushing. Tsukishima makes fun of Hinata multiple times, and Hinata's cheeks are like a tomato by the time they reach his house. 

"Goodnight, and thanks, Tsukishima." Hinata smiles softly and then heads into the house.

"Mm..." Tsukishima walks home, a smile plastered on his face.

________________________________________________

And as suddenly as Daichi and the others were graduating, so were they. 

Still, no one's feelings were said.  
Tears were shed, the underclassmen wept as they said goodbye to Hinata-senpai. 

Hinata smiled, tears beginning to form at his eyes, but he wouldn't cry in front of the team. 

Tsukishima caught Hinata's eyes, and smiled a rare kind smile. Yamaguchi sees this, and feels relief, Tsukki had returned to his original, or as close as he'd get to, self. Kageyama catches Hinata's smile back, his heart soaring but drowning in the bittersweetness of it all. 

They walked down the hill together for the last time, stopping by Ukai-san's store. 

Yamaguchi and Kageyama had left already, and Hinata and Tsukishima were alone.

And then, they said goodbye, and went their separate ways.

Hinata turned around once, to say something, he wasn't sure what. Instead, no words came, and he turned back, running down the hill, running home. 

What Hinata didn't know was that Tsukishima knew, and that Tsukishima almost chased after him, but decided that was a stupid idea. Instead, the blonde let another rare, soft, smile slip, staring after the shorter boy. 

Things had changed, and would keep changing forever.

Adjusting his bag, Tsukishima sighed, taking a step towards home, the one he'd be leaving soon. 

Changing for the better, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN~ I decided if I get good feedback, and if you all want it, I will write a sequel! It'll probably be happier, too! So please, comment! Thank you~ ^.^


End file.
